Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/S
Sally Chryst *Rain Will Surely Fall Sappho-Saphronia *The Immortal SargeSparta *Coma White *AntiChrist Superstar Sausagepotatopie *Don't Go To The Harbor At Night *Alex Goes To Hell Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ ScreamingPanda *DEAD.txt Scripturesofother *The Unfinished Story SemiPsychosis *Beauty Sgtawesome_sb *Lyon's Haunting Melody ShadowKaiserin *Dark Crystal Version Shane Chowdhury All of these short stories are fictional, although the horror may feel unmistakably credible as it possesses your mentality and sinks its demonic teeth into the pulsing lobes of your brain. *Cancer *Airborne *Brainwashed *Listed *Homeless *Kitchen *Poison *Drowning *Hardware *Kidnapped *Hooker *Broken *Torture *Schizophrenia *Lobotomy ShayneBaggins *Honk *Wendigo Psychosis SheikSheikah Feel free to add a photo to anything I write, but please do not otherwise edit it. *Koru Shibyokoku Most of my stories just pop up into my head, I don't do much but get a random idea and go with it. I hope you will enjoy the stories. If you wish to fix my grammar or spelling errors, or add a photo to them if you want. Please don't delete any major details, and such aswell as delete the photo and add a new one if there is already one placed by myself. Thank you, and leave feedback if you wish. *But a Dream *Hero 1--15 *Pillars Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shinigami.Eyes These are all of my original pastas so far. I've been a hobbyist writer since I was a pre-teen. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change any major plot details or anything of the like. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if the pastas I post aren't creepy to any of you. I've added other things to this site, but most of them are urban legends that I've caught wind of. Any of these may or may not be based on true events. *Sunken Statues *Bride Doll *My First Friend *Man in Grey *Missing Children *Daddy, a Monster! *Judgment's Eyes *The Beast in My House *Cows *Love Dies *What If *Beauties of The Underworld *The Beckoning Pathway *Prehistoric Rain *To Be Immortal *My Furby *Mother *Wallflower *Afraid of Your Own Shadow *Love Letter *Axaram's Keep *Lilith *Body Jacked *A Bag of Candy *Beneath the Ground ShojiAmasawa I am a manga artist and fiction writer. I do not think I am great, but I am certainly not terrible. * Onee Chan! Sincerelyaural *Indoctrination of Roses *She Was Killed SirWafflez *MirrorMirror SkylarkAscending *The Grotesque Skynetspider *Masks *An Affront to God *The Light inside *Diffused Blood *The Battle SlendestMan *Oh God, What Have I Done? Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Sloshedtrain *The Glitch *Haunted TV *A Halloween To Remember *My Bike Smallj4 *The Stare of a Woman Smino *Raw latex Smiletime *Waking Dream Sneakboy1 *A day in a pokemon world full of horror Snowraichu *Generated Jealousy Sonicx00222 I write random pastas that have nothing to do with eachother. My work (oldest to newest): *Joshua *Olive *A Story to Read Alone at Night *WE.BROKE.HIM *Mr. Stringy *Annora *Channel 71 *Good Walt *Masterpiece *Boo *Arabella *Coincidence Sophus00 I like to write short stories. Enjoy. *The Box Sora431 Whats up people? Ill be making storys all the time so keep checking back! *The Little Cabin *The Black Creature *QWOP.exe *The Shed Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my story's. I will be writing more and more story's so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. *Demitri's Journal *Enter Your Sanity *Ted Bundy's Letter *The Rocking Chair Prequal *The Rocking Chair's Legend *My Teddy Bear Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spadezy * The Journal of Carter Pormon SpicyHandofMarriage I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *17021 *Avenue 42 *Dust Devils *Jimmy's First Halloween *Let It Be *Let's Do It For Science SpiderWriter *The Flower in the Flame Spikey X Ashe *A Pinch of Salt *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Paperface *Someone In Black *Taxi *The Mailman *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step SteakHeart A new user. *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger Steelsammy Hobbyist. Hoping to write as much as possible before they take me away. Haha. *Olum StevieG123 *The Faceless Man! Stickshows *A Killer Lesson *Test Chamber 319 *Experiment 84-B *The House on Judgement Hill Stonefish *The Conclusion StoryChair *Forget and Sleep Strikeslast *Through the Eyes of Birds *Great Pines SuckItBleu77 *Prophet, The *Tommorow May Come *Questioning Reality *Way I Die, The *Sack of Straw, The *Just Let It In *Do You Hear The Noise? Sunny Milk *Touhou 10.1 SuperMarioman11 *Wario Land 3 *Ice Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, My Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *areyoulistening.exe *Hear me *Fable III-The Crawler Suxx *Tom and Jerry - Suffering *Bogeyman *Ancient Forests Svetlanaxx *Sorry SynyzterFiction *The Night Light Szloviboy *The Shadow of the Tree Category:Meta